fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Play Your Cards Right (U.S. Game Show)
Play Your Cards Right is an upcoming game show using the same rules as the syndicated game show Card Sharks. The only difference is that Play Your Cards Right uses couples, while Card Sharks has single players. The series is set to launch later on in the summer, following The $100,000 Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour and Game$how Marathon. Richard Arnold is named host of the series, and the series is produced by DuMont Productions and FremantleMedia. Format Main Game Two couples alternated who went first on each question. The questions were based on surveys of 100 people. The first couple would guess how many of the 100 gave a certain answer to the question, and the second would guess whether the actual number was higher or lower than the other couple's guess. (If the first couple guessed exactly the number of people, they would win $1,000) If the second couple was correct then they gained control of the cards, otherwise the first team played. There were five cards for each team laid out, and they had to guess if the next card was higher or lower — ace being the highest card, and two being lowest. The first card could be changed if the couple wished. If the guess was correct, the couple would continue with the next card, and so on. Correctly guessing all cards to the end won the game, but if the couple guessed wrong at any time or if they got a pair of cards, they would retreat back to the card where they started and the other team would have a free attempt at their own cards. (In this case, the couple could not change their first card.) After any correct guess, a couple could "freeze", which would protect their cards. A marker would be placed by a dealer beside the frozen card, which meant that on the next question, a wrong guess on their cards would put them back no further than where they froze. This was usually done when the card shown was of a middle rank, such as a seven, eight or nine. After a couple froze their cards, play would continue to the next question. Should the couple regain control of the board, they will be allowed to change the frozen card (due to it now being the card the couple would start on.). If the next card was the same rank as the card showing, it counted as a wrong guess; indeed, this is the only way to be wrong when an ace or deuce appeared. If no team had managed to predict the last card correctly within the first three questions sudden death was played. The couple who gained control of the cards (either through their own correct prediction or the other couple's incorrect prediction) had to make a decision, either to "Play" and correctly predict the remainder of their cards to win, or "Pass" and force their opponents to achieve the feat. An incorrect prediction now caused their opposition to win the round. The Prize/Cash Card The winning couple got 200 points to begin with.the host would then ask a question, if they got it right, they'd win an extra 50 points, if they got it wrong, they lost 50 points. There were two rows of three cards dealt out (going from left to right, and upward), and one final card at the top. At the start of each row, they could change their card. At the start of the second row, they got an extra 200 points. The rules are the same as in the previous game, but they had to bet on each turn of the card with a minimum bet of 50 points, or up to the amount of points they have at that point. When they got to the final card, the couple's score determined the prize they played for. If they had 4,000 or more, they could play for the car (which was a separate game on the US version.). They were asked a simple question (usually to name 5 of something - no-one ever got this wrong), and then predicted higher or lower for the final card. If they were right, they would win the car. If not, they won a prize based on their score. Category:Game shows Category:FremantleMedia Category:DuMont Productions